The Prince Gets an Unlucky Break
The Prince Gets an Unlucky Break 'is the first chapter/episode of Boy Meets Girls. Sentenced ''It's official, ''Nova Hawke thought whilst sitting in the accused's chair in the middle of a crowded courthouse, ''this town blows. Nova was currently under trial for daring to peek at the Mayor of the port town he currently lived in's daughter. Admittedly, that was fair cause for Nova to be at least punished. If, of course, Nova had been the one who did it. The daughter only reported a man with wild blonde hair having been seen looking through her window while she took an open-stall shower. Now, normally this would not mean Nova would be immediately accused. However, during this time, Nova happened to be, unluckily enough, the only blonde-haired man in the whole town. I mean, come on! ''Nova fumed silently, ''if I had been the one to do it, then I wouldn't have been caught. And besides, she's at MOST a 7. No motivation for me at all. "Mr. Hawke!" came a booming voice, directed at Nova. Nova glanced up wearily at the Mayor, a rather muscular man with a beautiful handlebar moustache that must have taken years to groom and perfect. The Mayor continued, "Despite the overwhelming evidence, do you continue to plead Not Guilty?" "Yeah," Nova replied simply, not believing that this man deserved a "sir" from his lips. The Mayor sighed, leaning back and petting that god-so-immaculate handlebar moustache, searing the eyes of every self-respecting male (save for Nova), with incredible envy. The Mayor looked at Nova again. "While normally," the Mayor spoke, "we would just convict you, the fact that you have done several good deeds to our town, as well as your status as the 'Prince of Take-Over', we cannot simply put you in jail." "Does that mean I'm cleared?!" Nova couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. "No." "Shit." Ignoring Nova's loud swear (and oblivious to thousands of women covering their children's ears), the Mayor continued. "Instead, you will be placed on probation. We recently contacted two female mages to aid us with several issues around our town. You will be assigned to aid them, and they will regularly report on your... conduct. Any perverse actions that are reported will be placed on your record, and when your missions are finished, we will conclude this court." "Seems fair enough," Nova said, standing up, "will I be paid with them?" "No. Your duties start tomorrow." "Shit!" ---- That 'prince' sure is cocky, first peeking at the mayors daughter and then claiming to be innocent. Lying on one of the benches in front of the biggest fountain the town had, there was a relatively tall woman with her brown hair down her neck, instead of how she tied it up most of the time smoking a kiseru with her eyes closed. Listening to the people around her usually managed to keep her relaxed, but somehow she couldn't relax that easy this time. She knew that that peeping tom could not be strong enough to pose a threat, so why was it so hard to relax while waiting for the meeting? "Dammit, what are the others taking so long for" Was all she muttered while keeping up to date with what the people around her where talking about. "Um i've been here the entire time" Kyshira was on top of the fountain practising her balance "I sneaked here using my stealthy magic." she then proceeded to wait for the final participant the so called Prince. The doors to the courthouse burst open, as many of the citizens emerged, quickly heading back towards their homes and their families. One of the last out (except for the Mayor), was a averaged sized young man with wild blond hair, wearing jeans, sneakers, and a black T-shirt with a white zip-up jacket. The young man yawned, glancing idly by the square. One could only feel his magic power and know who he was. Opening her eyes after sensing the magic of the convicted one, Celeste shot a lazy look towards Kyshira. "You might want to dress a bit more appropriate little girl, you never know if the accusations of that peeping tom where true or not." Stretching her muscles for a bit, she gave Nova a short glance before changing her position to a sitting one. After a small look at the amount in her kiseru, she calmly refilled it as she began to speak towards Nova. "So, what was the verdict blondie?" "My choice of clothes aren't the topic of today's agenda." she kept that to herself as she back flipped off the fountain and over to Celeste "I Bet he has to do some errands around the town to pay off whatever bad thing he did judging from the fact he doesn't look chained up i'd guess he's about to become our problem." "The little girl's a genius," Nova said simply, jogging lightly over, "I have to accept jobs here for at least a month or so, and that means I have to be stuck with you guys." Pulling out an Allen wrench the size of her own prosthetic arm, Celeste swung the wrench in a fast move towards Nova, stopping before his neck. "You are the only guy of us three, so don't call us guys, understand pervert?" Letting her wrench dissolve after that, she stretched her arms wide while raising her sight back to the sky. "A word of advice Nova, be a good boy and the mayor won't hear bad things about you from us, but if you slip up, the mayor will hear about it which isn't good for your case." "With that said i believe we have errands to run which leaves us at the following question should we split up to cover more errands at a faster speed?" she said as she thought carefully on the situation at hand "So who watches him first..." "The mayor said we were supposed to do mage's jobs around here," Nova said simply, collapsing on a stool, rubbing his head, "damn, that courthouse was stuffy." "Don't go near the museum then if you found the courthouse stuffy." Thinking about what the best option could be with the splitting up or not, she actually got an idea by looking at Kyshira. "Splitting up is not wise this fast, but i think i heard some of the villagers say something about the courthouse needing cleaners, the local restaurant needed maître and obers while i also heard something about cafe's searching for a male host." Placing her pipe back in her mouth, she ignited the tabacco before continuing to smoke again. "So, which one will be your first one of the month?" "I vote we deal with the Restaurants and cafe jobs first should start with an easy one." She then looked at Nova and grinned "enjoy working at a cafe as a... Host." She then turned her body to mist and hid from sight of the two making it harder to figure out where she's going. Nova sighed, leaning back a little more, "Damn... I could think of five more productive things than what I have to do right now.... Ah well.... " He reluctantly stood up, and started walking away, "host, huh? Hmm.... wonder what I could do with that..." Pointing towards the cafe's that were searching for hosts, Celeste couldn't believe her ears with his lack of knowledge of being a host. "Blondie, the job of a host is the same as that of an hostess. So have fun i guess." Thinking of all the jobs in the town that would be more fun, she refused to leave her spot on the benches for now. She popped back near Celeste reforming from mist "Now all we gotta figure out is what job we're gonna do and isn't one of us supposed to keep an eye on the little peeper?" "One of us is indeed supposed to keep an eye on the little peeper, although both of us seem not really thrilled about that." Thinking the options over they had. a small shrug was seen before Celeste reluctantly stood up from her seating place. "The easiest way is to get a job in the same restaurants and cafe's as he chooses to work in, so unless you have a better idea, shall we join the little one for now?" "Plans are plans after you." Kyshira then followed Celeste to the restaurant Nova collapsed on another bench, this time closer to the restaurant district, rummaging through his pockets, pulling out a small brown pipe. Lighting it with a bit of flame from his fingertip, he leaned against the bench, taking a deep breath, savouring the scent of the pipe. He absent-mindedly fingered a small pendant that hung loosely from his neck. Kyshira was working at a restaurant's bar serving drinks. Ironically, her old master Cross's knowledge of types of alcohol came in handy for the situation she was handling. Looking out the window, she noticed Nova slacking off from his job she decided to mess with the dude seeing as how almost everyone was paying more attention to Celeste rather than her. She then used her gravity magic on a dude carrying a bucket of water walking past Nova so the bucket of water would hit nova. It took Nova about 5 seconds to adjust to the rapid change of temperature, not to mention the fact that the bucket itself actually struck him in the head. Swearing slightly, Nova reached back and rubbed the bump, then stood up. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry sir," said the original water carrier, "are you hurt?" "Nah," Nova simply said, tucking his pipe away, "thanks for waking me up though." He patted the man on the shoulder, then walked quickly into a restaurant nearby, to present himself to the owner. Throwing the plate with the servings towards the pole right in front of Nova, even bending it a little bit by the sheer impact of it, Celeste pulled out her wrench while walking towards the little peeping tom. "Wrong restaurant for now, you'll have to work in the same restaurant as Kyshira and me at the moment." If she could get her hands on that manager, she would have to teach him or her not to switch the jobs. Kyshira was the one who applied for waitress instead of working behind the bar, not herself. Hopefully she could switch soon with that girl, that waitress outfit didn't suit her at all after all too. Nova awkwardly took the plate, then, glancing around and locating those to whom the servings belonged, concentrated for a brief half-second, as wind seemed to cover his arm. The servings lifted off the plate, quickly heading towards their owners, while Nova sat down on a bar seat. Kyshira wasn't about to let the "Prince" use the easy way to make it easier for him as she used her gravity magic to lightly make the trajectory of the serving go at Celeste and at that moment a pervert mage was taking advantage of wind magic on Celeste's waitress uniform for his... perverted intentions. "Hey aren't you supposed to hand those out?" she said as she was quickly cleaning out 7 dirty glasses in a very quick fashion. Keeping the skirt down, it was mostly a stroke of luck that she ducked out of the way for the servings that way. Looking around for the perpetrator, her eyes started to look at Nova. He was convicted for peeping after all right? "Just out of the courtroom, and you're already starting to behave like a pervert? Seems like someone needs to teach you a few manners, or else this probation would be worthless right?" Switching the waitress uniform for her normal clothing, she went towards Nova while wearing a slightly forced smile on her face. "Ah, wait, no!" Nova said, frantically waving his hands, "it wasn't me! It was that guy!" He pointed at the pervert mage, who quickly ducked back into his booth. Kyshira wasn't stupid, it was clear that the other pervert mage who wasn't Nova but evidence was clear Nova did deserve some harsh punishment for his peeping. Kyshira used her Dark Écriture magic to write snail speed and applied it to Nova's back while he was frantically trying to convince Celeste of his innocence while using her Maguilty Sense magic to link Nova and the other pervert mage's senses. Both would get a punishment by Celeste that way. "Hit him where it hurts!" Noticing the sudden slowing of Nova, she searched for a symbol on the boy and around him. Seeing a small teal line, Celeste stopped for a moment before pulling out her wrench as it dawned upon her. Using her normal hand, she made sure he would not get away from her that easily. "Lets start the lesson shall we?" First ramming the wrench in Nova his family jewels, before ramming the wrench in his gut. Releasing his shoulder after the hit to the stomach, Celeste rammed her wrench one last time in the family jewels before walking to the bar to take seat in front of Kyshira while storing her wrench away. "A beer would be nice Kyshira, and after you give me a beer it would be nice to hear why you linked Nova and the real culprit while i taught Nova a lesson instead of letting Nova go free this time while the real pervert got the hurt?" Nova dropped to the floor, moving slightly, "The... hell... was that for?" he squeaked softly, "I... didn't do anything..." "I'm surprised he's still conscious." She said as she poured Celeste a drink and handed it to her "Mainly did it out of boredom plus catching the real culprit would be difficult as he's not in the restaurant any more. I think he used some speed type magic but he couldn't escape the sensory link. If one cannot catch an opponent then you must hit him indirectly." she said as she ducked underneath the bar and returned to her regular outfit "Anyway, i'm guessing you would like to switch?" Taking the beer, she first gulped it down in one time before glancing at Nova. "Switching would be nice yes, and bring Nova to that office there after removing that maguilty and dark ecriture you put on him okay?" Pointing to the administration office in the right corner, she switched to barkeep clothing. "Oh, and do me a favour okay? Make sure nobody can hear or see what happens in there. I'll finish up with him there, where nobody else besides him and me will hear, see or experience what happens there." Nova began weekly moving towards the door, as fast as someone who just had his jewels smashed by a wrench could manage. "Please.... no.... I didn't do anything.... help....." "The Dark Ecriture was a temporary rune. As for the maguilty, i removed it after the damage was dealt. Also i doubt he can resist anything for a while but oh well." Kyshira then used her gravity magic to throw him in the room Celeste wanted him in. "There, he's in the room. Give me a minute or 2 while i set up a Jutsu Shiki area." She then began quickly writing the runes with great speed while making sure not to mess up any of the words at all "Done, the runes will block sound and sight. Think of it like a one-way mirror, except sound can't exit it." She then went into the changing room Pulling a few bottles out of the cooling, Celeste gathered a few other items before going to Nova while still showing her wrench, getting a few male customers to start praying for the boy his soul and his presumed early death at the hands of that woman. Once the door behind her closed, instead of using it on the boy in front of her, she used her wrench to seal the door to keep others out of it. Throwing the boy a bag of ice-cold water, a blanket and a small box of aspirin, Celeste herself sat down on one of the chairs while opening two beer. Taking a small sip of her own beer, she placed the second one close to Nova to drink. "It would be smart to use that bag to cool your wounds, and if you want you can use aspirin or beer too. I'll admit i was a bit too quick on using force with you." Thinking a bit on how she taught him a lesson, she was a bit embarrassed at how quick she punished him there. "If you want, i'll get you a fresh change of clothes while you can rest here for today." "Thanks," Nova squeaked, limply pressing the ice pack to his *ahem* manly parts, "why the niceties?" Instead of directly answering the question, Celeste brought the bottle to her mouth for another gulp before deciding against it, placing the bottle next to Nova his own one. "I have so my reasons, why that question instead of asking why i didn't crush them when i had the chance?" Why couldn't he just accept her being nice right? Nova took another drink, wiping his mouth slightly. "I didn't peep on that girl," he said simply, "I'm not that ''low on the trash meter." "If you didn't peep on her, then why did you get convicted for that?" Cracking her normal fingers, she picked her beer up again and gulped the contents of her bottle down in one go, crushing the bottle afterwards before it disappeared from eye-sight. "She saw somebody with blonde hair," Nova sighed, "when they got around to finding who did it, I was the only blonde in the village." The way Nova told her why he was convicted if he didn't do anything elicited a laugh out of Celeste. "And after being convicted, you got even more unlucky with me and that Kyshira. " "It's more unlucky that I can't leave this town," Nova muttered, pressing his hand against his forehead. Kyshira was overhearing their conversation as they weren't specific on whether or not they wanted her to listen in or not "oh so that's the story i won't mess with him now. I just hope my overprotective father doesn't find i went on this type of mission by myself..." She then decided to take a break putting on her regular outfit and weapons and snuck out to check to see if she could sense her father's magic in the town hoping that the others don't notice her absence. "Unlucky, or lucky... Depends on how you think of it i guess." Still snickering a bit on how he got convicted, she extended a blade from above her prosthetic wrist. Her snickering stopped, but she got a grin on her face that would make a Cheshire cat proud with a rather dangerous and scary look in her eyes. "Here is a bit of advice, that ice-pack won't do you any good if it is placed on through your clothes. Shall i cut the clothing out around the area that i hit, or do you prefer to remove your pants and all without me cutting in the fabric?" ''Oh my god, Nova thought, nervously holding onto the ice-pack, I can't win here, can I? My little men are going be exposed either way. ''"If I'm going to take them off, you have to look away." he said finally, pulling out all the courage he had. "It is okay, i used to be a doctor so no need to be ashamed. So which option will it be, or do you prefer if i chose for you?" Honestly, why was he such a coward when it came to the removal of his clothes in front of her? It would probably not be the first time that he undressed in front of a woman with his former status from that list of preferred boyfriends, so what was the big deal? Nova pondered for a moment, then, seeming to alight on an idea, snapped his fingers. "Ah, easy," he exclaimed, "you might want to stand back." He stood up, turned around slightly. "'Take-Over: Fujin!" Wind began swirling around his body, then his body seemed to dissolve into it, as a pair of paper-cut out style eyes appeared, as well as a mouth. "Now, this will be simple," he said, reaching over and picking up the ice pack, then pressing it firmly in it's original position. "Deactivate take-over," he said simply, as the wind vanished, this time with the ice pack only appearing as a slight bulge over the area it was busy healing. "Seems the pervert is shy " Celeste found it a bit funny, the one who tried to be a lady's boy, while being a pervert behind that was actually shy? Sounded somewhat like a reversed topping from the bottom. "Go heal up quickly and behave okay? Next time, i won't restrain my strength as much as i did back there" Removing her wrench by storing it again, she went out of the office while the other visitors gave her scared looks while even the best gentleman seemed to try to be even more gentle and careful around the females in that restaurant after the punishment she delivered. ---- Kagurin took a good long drag on his cigarette, before removing it gently from his. His wild blonde hair flopped wildly in the sudden wind that had engulfed the small town where our heroes currently resided. Everything had gone well. The Prince had been framed and the two targets had been lured in exactly as he planned. "They're all here, correct," came a soft, calm voice from a small orb that Kagurin had balanced on his left arm. "Right on, Tyki-chan," Kagurin replied, "should I eliminate them quickly, or do you want to do the honors?" "We'll mess with them at first, they won't get that far. And don't screw this up. I paid you Clear Note guys a lot of jewls to get you to help me-" "Excuse me," Kagurin said simply, but Tyki Rytika fell silent instantly, comprehending the guild he was dealing with. Kagurin continued, "We accepted your money, but that does not mean you can command us as you wish. Now, meet up with me in three hours. Don't forget that we're the ones in charge here." The connection abruptly cut off, and the ball, formed from Kagurin's War God Magic, dissipated. Kagurin leaned against the wall even more, taking another long drag. "We're the ones in charge of everything," he muttered, grinning as he scratched the side of his head, revealing a very strange symbol... ~Chapter 1: End~